jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Roquefort
Roquefort is a male mouse character who first appeared in ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994). Appearance In ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994), Roquefort is an adult character with a round body and gray fur with light gray areas around his face and belly. He wears a blue cap backwards and a red shirt. In ''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998) and ''JumpStart Math for Kindergartners'', Roquefort's body has been slimmed down. He has brown fur with peach-colored areas around his face and a light brown belly. He wears a blue cap, although not backwards, and a red shirt. He is an adult character, although unlike Hopsalot who is the same size as a human, Roquefort is roughly the size of a real mouse. In [[JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?|''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?]] and [[JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics|''JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics]], Roquefort's age has been changed from an adult to a kindergartner's, and he is now roughly the same size as a human child. He has lighter brown fur, and He wears a light green T-shirt and a purple cap. Personality and Characteristics Roquefort is cheerful, laid-back, and often hungry. He seems to be easily distracted at times. He really loves cheese, and brings it up often. When asked by Jack if cheese is all he thinks about, he says, "No. Sometimes I think about cookies too." In some kindergarten workbooks, he is depicted as sleeping a lot as well. In the Games [[JumpStart Kindergarten (1994)|''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1994)]] Roquefort appears in the Pattern Blaster activity. He is an in-universe video game character, and the player must create a bridge for him to help him get to the cheese. [[JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)|''JumpStart Kindergarten'' (1998)]] Roquefort is a mouse who lives in the school. His best friend is Jack. He appears in the activities "Puzzle", "Dolls", "Blocks" and "Pattern Blaster". In Pattern Blaster, he is no longer the mouse inside the Pattern Blaster video game. Instead, he watches the video game, and his substitute is a mouse named Brie. ''JumpStart Math for Kindergartners If the player clicks on the windows of the schoolhouse while outside of the school, Jack will appear in one of the windows and count from 1 to 5, after which Roquefort will appear from another window and count from 6 to 10. Roquefort and Jack can also be seen in the schoolhouse at the beginning of the game. '''JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics''' Roquefort is a kindergarten student. He and the other kindergartners ride on the school bus to several different locations. In Videos Roquefort is a main character in ''JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop?. He is a kindergarten student who wants to know why the bus stops. He, Jack, and a few other kindergarten students take a ride on a school bus to a few different locations. In Books Roquefort appears in some of the kindergarten workbooks released by Scholastic. Voice Samples Trivia *Roquefort is named after a type of cheese. He shares this trait with Brie and Jack. *In the Pattern Blaster game in JumpStart Kindergarten (1998), he will occasionally say, "Boy, I wish I was Brie right now." This could be a reference to him actually being in Brie's place in the original 1994 version. *Even though the 1994 version of Roquefort only existed as a video game character in-game, he appears as a real character on the boxart, and also seems to be much larger (i.e. about human-sized). *Curiously, Roquefort's name is spelled as 'Rocquefort', in some of the kindergarten workbooks. Gallery Roquefort94.gif|Roquefort in Pattern Blaster in JumpStart Kindergarten 1994 Roquefort Boxart.png|Roquefort on the boxart of JumpStart Kindergarten 1994 roquefort old promo art.png|Promotional web art of Roquefort for JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) K-new puzzle choices.png|Roquefort and Jack in the Puzzle activity (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) K-new blocks.png|Roquefort and Jack in the "Blocks" activity (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) K-new train.png|Roquefort and Jack in the Dolls activity (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) k-new roquefort train.png|Roquefort driving a toy train (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) roquefort train conductor.png|Roquefort as a train conductor (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) K-new patterns.png|Roquefort and Jack in the Pattern Blaster activity (JumpStart Kindergarten 1998) workbook_roquefort_head.png|Headshot of Roquefort from the JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) printable workbook roquefort k98 promo.png|Promotional artwork of Roquefort for JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Kmath_jack_roquefort.png|Roquefort and Jack in JumpStart Math for Kindergartners jskmath wb roquefort.png|An illustration of Roquefort from the JumpStart Math for Kindergartners workbook RocqKind.png|Roquefort's appearance in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did The Bus Stop? Jslgphonics jack roquefort printables.png|Set of printable images for Jack and Roquefort, from JumpStart Learning Games Phonics k workbook roquefort sleeping.png|Roquefort sleeping, from a kindergarten workbook Roquefortworkbook.png|Roquefort illustration from JumpStart Kindergarten Jumbo Workbook Kworkbook roquefort jack run.png|Roquefort and Jack from a kindergarten workbook Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1994) Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Animal Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:JumpStart Math for Kindergartners Category:JumpStart Learning Games: Phonics Category:JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Category:Roquefort Category:Kids